marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Hawkeye (Lester)
"Killing's an art. And that makes me Picasso" Hawkeye (Lester) Echte naam: Onbekend, voornaam waarschijnlijk Lester of Leonard Aliassen: *Hawkeye File:Bullseye Greatest Hits Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Bullseye Herkomst of krachtbron: - Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: File:Avengers (Dark Avengers) (Earth-616).jpg|Dark Avengers File:Hydra Logo.jpg|Hydra (als huurling) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers_Vol_1_72 File:DarkReignBolts001.png|Thunderbolts Bekende relaties: - Eerste optreden: File:DaredevilV1131.jpg|Daredevil #131 (March, 1976) Bedacht door: Marv Wolfman, John Romita Sr Overige: Volgens de miniserie Bullseye: Greatest Hits groeide Bullseye op in The Bronx, waar hij samen met zijn broer en vader woonde. Zijn vader was behoorlijk agressief tegenover zijn kinderen, en hun reactie hierop was dat de twee altijd met geweren speelden. Dit maakte dat Bullseye een expert schutter werd. Bullseye belandde uiteindelijk in een pleeggezin, en werd een honkbalspeler op de middelbare school. Bullseye bleek een uitstekende pitcher en mocht zelfs bij belangrijke wedstrijden meespelen. Maar toen tijdens een wedstrijd iemand van de tegenpartij hem uitschold voor lafaard, doodde Bullseye de speler door de bal met dodelijke snelheid naar zijn hoofd te gooien. Hij werd uit het team gezet en beschuldigd van moord. Dit verhaal is een hervertelling van een ander oorsprongverhaal uit 2, waarin Bullseye werd getoond als een slechte student die in een trailerpark woonde met zijn alcoholistische vader. Hierin dood Bullseye zijn vader, maar laat het op zelfmoord lijken door een pistool in zijn vaders hand af te laten gaan met een speelgoedpijltje. Aan de waarheid van beide verhalen wordt getwijfeld. Uiteindelijk maakten Bullseye’s unieke vaardigheid en meedogenloosheid dat hij door de National Security Agency werd ingehuurd als huurmoordenaar. Hij was echter niet van plan voor hen te blijven werken. Hij probeerde een ontmoeting van verschillende kopstukken van de georganiseerde misdaad te organiseren. Zogenaamd voor een drugssmokkel, maar in werkelijkeheid zodat hij er met hun geld vandoor kon gaan. Dit plan werd verstoord toen Punisher opdook en alle kopstukken vermoordde. Vervolgens ontstond een gevecht tussen hem en Bullseye, waarbij Bullseye Punisher wist te verwonden. Omdat Punisher er vrijwel niet in slaagde Bullseye te raken, schilderde Bullseye bij wijze van spot een schietschijf op zijn voorhoofd. Het gevecht eindigde toen agenten van de Drug Enforcement Administration arriveerden en Punisher vluchtte. Bullseye gaf zich over, en werd gerekruteerd om te infiltreren in het criminele netwerk van de Kingpin. Hij ontsnapte ook aan de D.E.A., en werd een van de gevaarlijkste huurmoordenaars ter wereld. Al het bovenstaande is informatie die door Bullsye zelf werd gegeven aan overheidsagenten tijdens een ondervraging in een geheime gevangenisinstelling ergens in de Verenigde Staten. Toen hij ontsnapte, bekende Bullseye dat hij enkele delen van het verhaal, mogelijk zelfs alles, had verzonnen. Ietsje later werd Bullseye gevangen genomen en gebruit als geheim wapen bij de Thunderbolts. Terwijl de andere in het open vochten werd Bullseye gebruikt als onzichtbaar wapen voor de hardere tegenstanders. Desondanks zijn medicatie toont Bullseye geen genade en vermoord mensen waneer hij wil, hoewel hij zich meestal koest hield tijdens de Skrull invasie en zelfs Daredevil en Spider-man negeerde en op de skrulls schoot. Data Bestand:Bullseye als huurling voor Hydra (Avengers -72).jpg|(jan '70): Bullseye is ingehuurd door Hydra om Nick Fury te vermoorden. (flashback) Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Dark Avengers Categorie:Lid van de Thunderbolts